


A Lot of Apologises to Make

by Stark_63



Series: Mr Stark & Agent Romanoff [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark_63/pseuds/Stark_63
Summary: Six months after the battle of New York, Tony and Nat live together in Malibu. A new terrorist threat and Tony’s declining mental health are about to change their whole world.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: Mr Stark & Agent Romanoff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390561
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. Nothing’s Been the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy people! I’m finally back up and running with my Mr Stark & Agent Romanoff series- this being part 3 which is obviously my version of Iron Man 3. This first chapter isn’t too long but hopefully you’ll all enjoy.

“Alright I admit it! It’s my fault. I’m a piping hot mess. Been going on for a while, I haven’t said anything. Nothings been the same since New York. You experience things, then they’re over and you still can’t explain them? Gods. Aliens. Other dimensions. I...... I’m just a man in a can. The only reason I haven’t cracked up is probably because you moved in. Which is great, I love you, I’m lucky. But hunny; I can’t sleep. And when I do I have nightmares. I have to protect the one thing I can’t live without. That’s you.” Tony stood shaking as he poured out everything he had been feeling and thinking for the past six months. Natasha patiently waited for his admissions to conclude but offered a reassuring smile. “My suits? They’re part of me.” Natasha smiled as she walked over to Tony and rested his head on her chest. She cupped his face and softly kissed the top of his head. “I’m gonna take a shower. And you’re gonna join me.”

Later that night as Natasha slept, she felt a sudden jolt from under her. She woke to find Tony in the midst of a nightmare and tried to wake him from his bad dream. As the redhead reached across to touch Tony, her arm was pulled away from him by a cold metal hand. Natasha let out a scream of surprise which finally woke Tony. “Power down” he yelled at the suit which collapsed into a pile of parts on the bedroom floor. “Sorry. That’s uh that’s not meant to happen I must’ve called it in my sleep. I’ll recalibrate the sensors. Just don’t go. Nat? Please just let me catch my breath.” Natasha sat down alongside Tony and embraced him tightly. “It’s okay Tony. I’m here alright? Focus your breathing. Shhh it’s okay.” The feeling of Nat’s arms combined with her words allowed Tony to calm down as his girlfriend gently pulled him back down to sleep. 

The following morning Nat awoke to find the bed empty. As she sat up and allowed herself to awaken properly, she realised she could smell something cooking. That couldn’t be good, Nat thought, Tony only cooked when there he’d screwed up big time. Oh and of course, Tony couldn’t actually cook. Anxiously, Natasha got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen. As she neared the kitchen, Natasha was able to pick out the strong aroma of coffee, the sweet undertones of maple or honey as well as a faint tingle of woodsmoke. Upon entering the kitchen Natasha could see Tony staring at a screen that JARVIS was projecting onto the kitchen wall. She noticed it was instructions for preparing maple pancakes and bacon. As Tony added a drizzle of maple syrup he smiled proudly to himself. “Well J, what do you think?” He said as he clapped his hands together and put his hands on his hips. “Well done sir. I’m sure Miss Romanoff will enjoy them thoroughly.” As JARVIS spoke, Natasha quietly walked up behind Tony and put her arms around his waist. “Miss Romanoff is definitely going to enjoy them,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He turned around in her arms and kissed her lips softly. “I’m so sorry about last night, I didn’t even realise I could call the suit in my sleep.” Nat gave Tony a reassuring smile, “It’s fine honey, as long as you’re okay and you know I’m here for you.”

They ate Tony’s surprisingly tasty breakfast in a comfortable silence and worked together to clear up the dirtied dishes. As Tony pressed a kiss to Nat’s cheek and headed towards the garage. JARVIS spoke, “Sir. I have urgent news; rather grim I’m afraid. There’s been another Mandarin attack. The Chinese Theatre, I’m sorry Sir but Mr Hogan was caught in the blast. He’s currently being treated on the coma ward at UCLA Medical Centre.” Before JARVIS had finished his sentence, Tony was running to the garage with Nat following behind him. 

Tony stood at the foot of Happy’s hospital bed, numb with emotion and pain. His best friend was lying before him in a coma that nobody was sure he would wake up from. “Tony. He’s going to recover. Happy’s one of the strongest men I’ve met and he’s too damn stubborn to die.” Tony smiled sadly at his girlfriend as a nurse entered and quietly informed them visiting hours were over. Natasha and Tony bid the unconscious Happy a speedy recovery. As the couple approached the hospital reception, Natasha saw the hordes of reporters waiting outside for Tony and sighed. She flipped her hood up, put on her sunglasses and dipped her head as Tony did the same, minus the hood. As they exited the building, a swarm of bright camera flashes dazzled their eyes. Natasha headed straight for the car and got in, thanking the super tinted windows which allowed her to remain anonymous. As Tony reached for his door handle, he heard some mouthy young reporter asking why nobody had just killed the Mandarin already. Tony took a deep breath, slammed the door shut and turned to face him. 

“Is that what you want? Here’s a little holiday greeting I’ve been wanting to send to the Mandarin; I just didn’t know how to phrase it until now. My name is Tony Stark and I’m not afraid of you. I know you’re a coward, so I’ve decided, that you just die pal. I’m gonna come get the body. There’s no politics here, it’s just good old fashioned revenge. There’s no Pentagon, it’s just you and me. On the off chance you’re a man, here’s my home address: 10880, Malibu Point. 90265. I’ll leave the door unlocked. That’s what you wanted right?” Before the wise ass reporter could reply, Tony snatched his phone and threw it against the hospital wall. “Bill me.” As the reporters stood there in silent shock, Tony drove off, wondering if he’d regret his threat.


	2. Not a Lot of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mandarin attacks!

“WHAT THE HELL TONY?” The billionaire winced at the sheer volume of Natasha’s voice as she stormed up to him whilst he was unlocking the front door. He sighed and gestured for her to follow him in. “I’m sorry okay? I’m just so pissed; Happy could be dead this time tomorrow Nat, these bombings are getting worse and the government is fucking useless. I’m sorry.” Natasha released a long sigh which became a groan as she rubbed her temples. “Tony. You need to be careful now. Very damn careful. JARVIS? Can you lock the place down to all visitors unless they’re authorised by me or Tony?” The AI politely agreed to her request and she nodded in thanks. “I’m gonna go train. I’ll see you for dinner.” Tony watched the redhead walk away towards the gym and he sighed, kicking himself internally. He screwed up here. Again.

“Talk to me, Happy” Tony squinted at the holographic render of the bomb site that JARVIS had created, hunting for any potential clues that may identify the bomb or bomber. As Tony squinted at the projection, he noticed the holographic Happy pointing at something and manipulated the hologram to zoom in on whatever it was. Tony followed the trajectory of Happy’s pointing finger and found set of dog tags. “Any military victims? Bring up the thermogenic signatures factoring in 3000° and take away everywhere that there’s been a Mandarin attack.” JARVIS confirmed there wasn’t any military victims and displayed the map of the U.S. with the appropriate information. “You ever been to Rose Hill, Tennessee, JARVIS?” Tony frowned as JARVIS began plotting a flight path. Suddenly the doorbell rang. “Seriously? Come on, we’re still at ding-dong? I threatened a terrorist.”

As Tony and Maya waked from the front door into the living room Natasha appeared still clad in her gym wear. “Oh I’m sorry; I didn’t realise we were expecting guests,” Nat remarked as she glared at Tony. Maya smiled awkwardly and brushed her hair out of her face. “Look I need your help. I read the papers and to be honest I..... Umm.... Do we need to be worried about that?” Tony and Natasha followed Maya’s gaze out of the window and saw three helicopters approaching. As Tony stepped forward, a missile was launched from the middle helicopter which sent the three of them hurtling towards the living room wall. As they flew through the air, Tony summoned the Mark 42 to assemble around Natasha and protect her from the debris. He looked around at his collapsing home, moving in slow motion- well not really, but the massive bang his head took was to blame for the effect- as he realised the ceiling was about to collapse and end the billionaire’s life. As the ceiling fell, the oh so familiar suit of iron armour appeared over him, taking the force of the collapse. The face plate lifted to reveal the beautiful redhead underneath. “I got you,” she reassure as he breathed deeply. “I got you first. Get Maya outta here, I’ll call the suit back when you’re clear.” Nat nodded in the affirmative and helped the brunette woman out of the collapsing mansion. Tony spent the next few seconds trying desperately to avoid the incoming gunfire that was peppering his living room when JARVIS informed him that the two women were clear of the building. He closed his eyes and summoned the Mark 42 back to him, ready to take down the three enemy helicopters. 

Outside on the driveway, Natasha and Maya took shelter behind the latter’s silver Audi. Natasha felt helpless; all she could do was wait for Tony to emerge whilst keeping his botanist friend safe. A huge rumble sounded underneath the super spy’s feet and she looked up over the car hood to see the entire mansion begin to slide off of the cliff face. She ran forward to enter the building but Maya pulled her back “No! Don’t! You’ll be crushed!” Natasha pulled free of Maya and reached the front door just as the entire building finally broke free of the foundation and began sliding into the Pacific Ocean. Helpless, horrified and shocked, Natasha dropped to her knees and screamed her partner’s name. 

At the wreckage of their home, Natasha stood motionless as fire crews and government agents roamed the ruins, assessing the damage. She walked into the remnants of the living room and saw the ruined Mark VII helmet discarded in the corner amongst rubble. She crouched down and picked it up, rest her forehead against it and thinking about Tony. Her thoughts were interrupted by a repetitive beep coming from inside the helmet. She put the helmet on and was greeted by JARVIS. He informed her of the incoming broadcast from the Stark secure servers and played the message. 

“Nat it’s me. I’ve got a lot of apologies to make and not a lotta time. So, first off, I’m so sorry I put you in harm’s way. That was selfish and stupid and it won’t happen again. Also it’s Christmas time and the rabbit’s too big. Done... sorry. And, I’m sorry in advance because, I can’t come home yet. I need to find this guy; gotta stay safe, that’s all I know. I just stole a poncho from a wooden Indian. I love you, I’ll see you as soon as I can, I promise.”

At hearing Tony’s voice, Natasha felt her body relax as tears of joy flowed freely. He was alive and he was coming back, that’s all that mattered. She removed the helmet and breathed deeply. She had to contact Fury and see if he could help them out, he was after all the super spy to beat all super spies. To her left, Natasha saw Maya and frowned. It didn’t sit right with her that the Mandarin’s attack happened at the same time she visited. Coincidence? Possibly, but Natasha wasn’t prone to believing in them. She approached Maya and told her to get into the car. The brunette complied with her request and they were quickly driving from the Malibu ruins into downtown Los Angeles. 

“Why were you at the house tonight?” Maya took a deep breath and ran her hand through her brown hair. “I think my boss is working for the Mandarin. And I need help to prove it.” Natasha sighed and tightened her grip on the wheel, still processing the information, and the events back in Malibu. She looked at Maya but didn’t say anything, she simply kept driving to their destination- an apartment she owned in Santa Monica. They arrived at the building and Natasha led Maya upstairs to their temporary accommodation. 

“See we all began wide eyed, pure science; but then the ego steps in, the obsession. Then you look up, you’re a long way from shore. I gave my research to Killian’s think tank, which was built around military contracts.”

“That’s exactly what Tony used to do. It’s what lots of people do. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Maya smiled, “Thank you, Natasha. I really appreciate that. Natasha smiled in return but suddenly froze to the spot when there was a knock at the door. She gestured for Maya to stay still as she approached the door, a gun in one hand and a widow bite stinger wrapped around her other one. As she approached the door, it was thrown from its hinges, taking Natasha down with it. She yelled for Maya to run but the brunette just rose from the bed and gave Killian a pissed look. Natasha went to strike the man from behind but he countered her and pinned her to the wall in a choke hold. 

“You wanna tell me why you were at Stark’s mansion?”

Maya rolled her eyes at Killian, “I’m trying to fix this thing! I didn’t know you and the master were gonna blow the place up! I’ve told you we can use Stark!” 

Natasha clenched her teeth hard. That bitch was in on it just like her suspicions told her. Of course she was, why else would she appear out of the blue thirteen years after she met Tony? Natasha desperately took a swipe at Killian’s head but couldn’t reach. He tightened his grip around her neck, “Shhh, Miss Romanoff we’re talking.”

“Look if we’re going to launch product next year I need Stark. He will help us. He just didn’t have a decent incentive... until now.” Maya looked at Natasha, almost sorrily, as if she didn’t mean any of the harm that was coming both her’s and Tony’s way.


	3. He Takes the Stage Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony launches an assault on the Mandarin’s mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! So my weekly posting schedule went out the window.... but you know how life gets 😪 anyway, here’s chapter 3! Enjoy!

Tony rubbed his eyes, trying to relieve the tiredness induced stinging that was encroaching on them with each passing minute. He was en route to Miami after a near miss with two of the Mandarin’s extremis powered thugs back in Rose Hill. His shock at the revelation that the Mandarin was broadcasting from domestic soil could not be understated, and if he were honest; Tony was somewhat relieved. He had no armour at his disposal currently meaning a super sonic flight to the Middle East was out of the question, but Miami? Like Harley said, Tony was a mechanic, an inventor, he could develop some makeshift gear to storm this facility with no issue. 

He pulled over at a hardware store not far from the address JARVIS had confirmed to be the location of Mandarin broadcasts and set to work. Short on clothes, he rooted around in the stolen car for anything to disguise his identity, finding a hoodie, baseball cap and pair of sunglasses. Not ideal but he could work with it. Inside the store he kept his head down and started looking for the required items he had written down in mental note. As he nervously waited for the cashier to finish scanning through his seemingly random assortment of stuff, he looked to the TV on the wall of the store. Another Mandarin appearance, except not a bomb this time. He had executed a Roxxon employee live on national television, even though the president had done what he asked. Tony gritted his teeth so hard that the cashier physically cringed at the sound; he quickly paid the man and headed out towards the stolen car he was using. 

Back at the disgustingly shabby motel room he had rented out with some cash found in the car, he set to work creating some weaponry for his assault on the Mandarin’s mansion. During a quick break to refuel his body, Tony began to think about Natasha. God he missed her. It had only been three days since the attack on his house and he still hadn’t quite come to terms with it all. It’s true that financially Tony would be absolutely fine but that house had been his life for years. He designed every inch of it and not to mention the contents, all of which was now lost. Dum-E and U both gone. He was going to miss his pain in the ass robots like crazy. Then there was his first seven suits. All his suits were like his babies and not to mention worth hundreds of millions of dollars. But none of that mattered as much as Natasha, her safety was his main concern and he hoped desperately she was still okay wherever she was out there. He didn’t dare contact her again in case somehow the Mandarin was able to trace it and figure out he was alive. Tony drank the last of his water and finished off his equipment, finally ready for the raid.

Tony crept towards the dirty garden wall, stopping to check no hostiles were in sight before vaulting over it and into the Mandarin’s compound. He slowly manoeuvred up the patio steps and took out a guard stood at the top of them. Moving on, Tony took down several men in quick succession with his various handmade gadgets, including rather cute bauble bombs, finally he was heading inside to confront the terrorist. Once again he stealthy worked his way around the property taking out several guards as he explored the terrorist’s lair. He entered what appeared to be the main broadcast room, instantly recognising the “throne” used by the Mandarin and set to work exploring. Behind the “set” of the lair he noticed a living space and cautiously approached it, detecting movement underneath the bedsheets. Tony pulled the sheets off and exposed two scantily clad ladies who seemed terrified beyond belief. Before the women or Tony could speak, they heard a toilet flush, causing Tony to hide behind the bed. 

“Well! Wouldn’t go in there for twenty minutes! Now which one of you is Vanessa? Ahhh! Nessie! Did you know fortune cookies arent even Chinese? They’re made by Americans based on a Japanese recipe.”

“Hey!” Tony emerged from behind the bed with his stolen gun pointed directly at the Mandarin’s face.

The latter stood upright with wide eyes and his hands raised. “Bloody hell bloody hell!”

Tony cautiously walked forwards. “Don’t move.”

“I’m not moving. You want something? Take it. Although the guns are all fake because those wankers wouldn’t trust me with the real ones. Hey do you fancy either of the birds?”

Tony gritted his teeth, “Okay I’ve heard enough, you’re not him. The Mandarin, the real guy. Where? Where’s the Mandarin? Where is he?”

“Whoa whoa! He’s here, but he’s not here. He’s here but he’s not here. He’s... it’s... uh, it’s complicated.”

“Uncomplicate it for me then. Ladies out, get into the bathroom go to.” As Tony watched the women lock themselves in the bathroom, the evidently fake Mandarin tried to crawl away from the angry billionaire, but stopped dead in his tracks when a bullet hit the floor a few inches from his face. He froze, turned 180° and returned to his leather chair. “My name’s Trevor. Trevor Slattery.

Tony walked forwards, lowering his gun slightly. “What are you? What’re you a decoy? You’re a double right?”

Trevor looked at him indignantly “What you mean like an understudy? No absolutely not! Don’t hurt the face! I’m an actor.” 

“You’ve got a minute to live. Fill it with words.”

“Just a role. The Mandarin? See it’s not real,” Trevor explained with an unconcerned shrug. Tony prompted him to continue.

“I had a problem with uh... substances and ended up doing things no man should do ha! And then they approached me about the role and they knew about the drugs; they said they’d give me more! They gave me things, this palace, plastic surgery oooh and a lovely speedboat too! He needed someone, to take credit for some accidental explosions.”

Tony huffed and dropped his head slightly. “He? Killian?”

Trevor smiled with glassy eyes, evidently still high on whatever drugs he had been given. “Killian,” he confirmed. “Of course it was my performance that brought the Mandarin to life.” With that, Trevor went to his mini fridge and pulled out two beers, cracking one open and offering another one to Tony, who declined it with a shake of his head. “I’m sorry but I’ve got a friend in a coma who might not wake up. You’re still going down pal-,” but before Tony could finish his sentence, he was hit across the head and everything went black. 

Tony came to suddenly, feeling a sharp in his wrists and shoulders. He looked around, still feeling dazed and noticed his wrists were zip tied to the headboard of an old metal bedframe. He tried in vain to free his hands, causing the woman at the feet across the room to turn and face him. Tony’s face dropped when he realised Maya Hansen was sat there totally calm watching the billionaire put two and two together. “It wasn’t my idea.”

Tony scoffed. “Okay so you took Killian’s card.”

“I took his money. A lot’s happened Tony, and I’m close. Extremis is practically stable.”

Tony lunged forward at the woman now stood before him, held back by his bindings, “I’m telling you it isn’t! I’m on the street, people are going bang, they’re painting the walls Maya. You’re kidding yourself. You used to have a moral psychology. You used to have ideals. Now look at you. I get to wake up every morning with someone who... still has their soul. Get me outta here? Come on.”

Maya wiped the tears from her eyes and turned away as the sound of someone approaching could be heard. Tony turned his head towards the door and saw the smug bastard Killian sauntering towards him with a briefcase. Tony rolled his eyes, “You’re not still pissed about the Switzerland thing are you?”

Killian snickered as he set down his case and turned to face Tony. “How could I be pissed at you Tony? You gave me the greatest gift of all. Desperation. Now I’m going to repay you with that very same gift. A little desperation of your own.” With that, Killian threw three metal balls on the floor which then synced together and project an image of Natasha, strapped down to a chair glowing orange and screaming in agony. Tony felt his heart leap into his throat and ground his teeth. He lunged for Killian but was once again held back by his restraints. “You son of a bitch I’m gonna kill you.”

Killian chuckled. “No, no you’re not. See, right now the body is trying to decoded whether to accept extremis or just give up.. If it does give up then I have to say the detonation will be quite spectacular. But until that point, it’s really just a lot of pain.”

“Enough! Let him go!”

Killian and Tony both looked at Maya- who was holding a remote injector to her neck- with furrowed brows. Killian raised his hand slowly. “No no, we’re not doing this, Maya. Give me the injector, please.”

“If I die what happens to your soldiers, what happens to your product. What happens to you, if you go too hot?” 

Killian sighed and turned back to Tony. Looking the billionaire dead in the eye, he pulled a gun from his jacket and shot Maya through the heart without even turning his head. Tony let out a shaky breath. “You’re a maniac.”

Killian grinned and walked towards the door. “No. I’m a visionary. But I do own a maniac, and he takes the stage tonight.” With that, he was gone.

Two guards entered the room and made themselves comfortable whilst they kept an eye on Tony. His watch alarm started going and the guards became increasingly annoyed as they struggled to turn it off. One guard threw it on the floor. “You break it you bought it!” The guard laughed at Tony and stamped on the watch, shattering into several tiny pieces. “Guess I bought it,” he said with a shrug. Tony shook his head. “Okay that wasn’t actually mine to give away it belonged to my friend’s sister and that’s why I’m going to kill you first. In 5...4...3...2...1” Tony flexed his hands expecting the suit to fly through the window but embarrassingly, nothing happened.

“Wow I am just beyond terrified right now,” the guard remarked, turning to go back to his seat. As he turned a gauntlet from the Mark 42 hit him square in the face before encasing Tony’s arm. “Told ya,” he quipped before blasting the other guard and making his way towards the exit. Taking down several guards along the way. As he reached the garden of the mansion he attempted to take off but JARVIS informed him flight power was still not functional. He groaned and spotted something in the sky. Upon closer inspection he realised it was the Iron Patriot suit. He dialled Rhodey’s number. “Hey! Tell me that was you in the suit!” Tony heard some grunts and gunshots on the other end of the line before Rhodey answered. “Negative I’m here in the compound.” Tony cursed mentally and headed for the main house, asking Rhodey to meet him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so it’s extremely light on Tony/Nat content but I’m making up for that in the next chapter which will be here soooooon!

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Updates for this work will be every Monday throughout February so stay tuned.


End file.
